


Advantage Solo and Kuryakin

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [30]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Advantage Solo and Kuryakin

The tennis ball bounced against the wall and returned to the racquet of Illya Kuryakin; where he hit it once again. He had been doing the same thing for almost twenty minutes and it was beginning to bug Napoleon. The pair of them were being held by Thrush and, for reasons they had yet to fathom, had been locked in a gymnasium. Even more incongruous was the tennis net which had been stretched across the space. They had spent a fair amount of time seeking an escape but, having been relieved of all their equipment, they were stuck.

“Must you do that?” Solo snapped.

“There is nothing else for us to do but wait,” Illya replied. “I am merely taking the opportunity to get some exercise. There is another racquet over there, why don’t you join me?”

Napoleon thought about declining, then shrugged in resignation. Illya was right. They had no way of knowing how long they would be there, so they might as well fill the time in some way. The agents usually didn’t have anything to distract them whilst imprisoned. Standing up, Napoleon shrugged off his jacket and picked up the racquet.

“All we need is a set of white clothing, and we could almost be at Wimbledon.”

Solo and Kuryakin played for well over an hour, with the Russian having the slight edge over his partner. As they played, they discussed several escape scenarios. Illya had just won again, and a new game was starting, when the door opened. Without breaking stride, Napoleon changed the angle of his shot, and aimed the ball at the person entering. It hit him square in the forehead and, although it didn’t knock him out, it stunned him long enough for Illya to land the punch which did.

“Game, set, and match,” he said, with a satisfied smile, before he and Napoleon made their escape.


End file.
